Talk:Ancient Weapon
My Theory I think... This may have been part of a sub quest of the 15 att quest. You know, players arrive at the statue but it is standing upright. The NPC tells them to find this powerful weapon to topple it. But the devs may have nerver gotten around to animating the fall or whatever so they through out the quest. Just a guess... Any thoughts? --FireFox : I think it was put there by Gwen :) 16:02, 13 February 2006 (CST) ::I believe FireFox's theory is a very probable one. I've often noticed that as one stands in the distance, the statue is upright, but as one approaches it of course topples. I suspect that in fact you used to have to take the ancient weapon in order to knock it down before reaching the Forgotten NPC. Perhaps if one takes the ancient weapon down before the statue falls, it makes a difference? Would be interesting to test. ::..::GenXer::.. :::The effect of buildings looking upright from a distance, but crumbling down to ruins when approaching is well known for various buildings across the Crystal Desert. I think the devs were trying to use a Fata Morgana effect to give us a peek at Margonite / Elonian culture. --Tetris L 01:28, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::::By the way- when you approach it facing it continuously, it crumbles when you get very close. But when you stop facing it when you're approx. halfway between portal and statue and then turn around, it crumbles too (: Sidar 06:25, 2 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I think that FireFox's theory has a very good chance. If you talk to Yannel Brunn (He's standing right before where the standing statue used to be), he says "Long ago my people lived in a city near here... one of our number created weapons... that would shake the very earth..." Also when you talk to Siliss Yassith (After the statue) he says "You have shown incredible courage and perseverance in reaching me." So perhaps you had to talk to Yannel, get the ancient weapon, talk to him again, statue crumbles, then talk to Siliss but the animation would've been too heavy close up so they had to alter the quest but never took out the city, ancient weapon and Yannel. Delgadude 10:41, 15 October 2006 (CDT)User:Delgadude Idiot thought It should be fun if somoen used it and it destroyed Tyria xD —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.197.25.125 (talk • ) 15:07, 10 August 2006 (CDT). :I believe Gwen just about did that in one of the beta events... more evidence that this in fact belongs to Gwen! About "My Theory" I think what Tetris says is correct and that Guild Wars Staff is just trying to do the mirage in the desert thing with the statue. As for the Holy Weapon it may be an undeveloped quest or may have been completly stopped for whatever reason and they just left the Ancient Weapon to confuse us and play their game longer (it sorta makes sense). It's something like gwens Cape From Presear Ascalon after you give Gwen all those useless flowers (if they made that item useful please tell me). The truth The ancient weapon was in development to give every character that held it (only had to hold it once) the ultimate skill that would enable that character to destroy any other character, it was cancelled due to the incredible imbalance this would create in PvP. The skill was MENDING +4!-Onlyashadow 08:16, 22 August 2006 (CDT) I'd be more suprised if they did 500 health Orison of Healing, but please, +4 mending? i think its much more logicial that this is either: A: Some remain that the charr used to destroy Ascalon B: part of the spell used to stop the charr from deystroying Arrah or C: used against the evil god in Nightfall, even if in just a quest --Daniel Rendat 18:11, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :You missed the point, you dope. 132.203.83.38 08:57, 22 January 2007 (CST) :: LOL "but please , +4 mending?" // gtfo I might find the secret I'm going out there on this, the day of atonement, following a ritual said to be used in the bible about the ark of the covanent; i will say my necro partner's name if it is a sucsess, i don't want to humiliate him/her --Daniel Rendat 22:25, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Disproven, but what can i say, it had a chance--Daniel Rendat 00:26, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Elona connection I doubt this was the original purpose, but i wonder what would happen if one took it directly to the desolation from the arid sea. Y'all know about the portal, right? Maybe the devs have edited it to be of some use against demons or something. I dunno. Cronus91 15:26, 17 November 2006 (CST) :I just tried it. I went from Elona to Tyria to pick it up. Once I traveled back to Elona it disappeared. Nothing new...yet.--The King Tarosian 20:11, 17 November 2006 (CST) Ritulist Holding item? This is the only class that may benifit from this item while in this area :Has anyone tested this? Would be rather neat though I'm not sure they would have pre-planned this for ritualists... OH SNAP!!!! hmm maybe it was an unfinished production of Defend Ghostly hero (or something like that) like the Defend droknars forge and defend henge of denravi. Im just saying this because did anyone notice the desert capital is the only capital you do not get to defend in those series of quests? -Dora out :The Defend X (Titan quests) were added well after the release of the game. The most commonly accepted theory is that it's supposed to be used on the statue to get your 15 attribute points. --Kale Ironfist 00:24, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::i always though it was supposed to be a quest simulating flag running in the halls that got nixed before release. i had a guildmate who swore up and down that he had secret information proving it was supposed to be involved in some quest to destroy the forgotten, but he never did show us the information. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:29, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Relics This is the third encounter I have had with Mysterious relics across Tyria (First when doing Primary Monk Quest in Pre-Searing ascalon, second when doing Necromancer quest given by Munne in Sardelac, and then this one.) Maybe they are all related and the developers are working on making it useful? I mean, come on... there are so many Easter Eggs... Gwen's Broken Flute, Tapestry Shred, Gwen's Red Cape, all these Relics, the Rabbit in pre-searing Lakeside County... I wish they would just find a way to connect it all with an uber difficult quest (involving pre-searing which meant you had to create a new character to get the quest) that would reward you with a very very useful ELITE skill that could only be used in PvE (which would prevent PVP exploitation, which would then cause the skill to be Nerfed..) My suggestion is the Rabbit is the Quest giver, it involves completing a sub-sequent quest given by Sarah, Gwen's Mom, which is to recover certain herbs in the Northlands; Gwen tags along because she knows where to find these herbs, but then Gwen gets captured by the charr; suddenly, there are Ritualist, Assasin, Dervish, and Paragon Bosses, all level 20, in one of those inaccessible areas in the Northlands (due to locked doors); once you kill the Charr you find out that Gwen has been possessed, and she unleashes her fury on Ascalon (she uses a nice skill named Shadow Storm, which deals 800 damage to all adjacent foes and knocks them down every second, for 30 seconds), and as you are rushing back south of the Wall you encounter the Rabbit who turns out to be a messenger from the Gods, who will summon all the avatars of the Gods, with hopes of defeating Possessed Gwen. The gods, along with Gwen, disappear indefinitely and Ascalon is slowly demolished for the next 2 years. --Post Searing-- You must collect all of Gwen's items that were left behind, and once in the Desert you must pick up the Ancient Weapon which spawns a portal to the Underworld, next to where Ghost of Sarah spawns. Sarah tells you Gwen has returned and has imprisoned all the spirits of those who have died, and is siphoning their energy so she can launch an attack in the entire continent. By bringing with you all of Gwen's Items, you are lured deep in the underworld to a previously not accessible area, where you will fight waves of level 30+ possessed charr, all with elite skills and permanent increased attack speed and movement, and upon slaying them all you will encounter Gwen, who tells you after slaying all those Charr, you have only made her stronger. Gwen is level 50 and has 8,000 HP and 200 Energy. Upon killing her you encounter her spirit as she was a Child, and she turns out to be Gwen the Goddess of Purity, and she grants you the elite skill Cauliflower Supreme which cleanses a foe's heart and desire to fight, which causes the foe to be friendly (as opposed to hostile) to all creatures. Oh yeah, the quest reward is not only the Elite skill Cauliflower Supreme but also a hefty 100,000 experience, and exclusive title "Savior of Tyria" --MagickElf666 11:55, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :She will be the Goddes of Virginity. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 12:27, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::Don't be silly, everyone know leet title begin "Legendary" so the title would most likely be Legendary Cauliflour of Tyria --85.62.18.3 20:24, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :::z0mg, gwen! NOES! *pokes gwen* anyways, i have an idea as well, its called "It was a bug which let people get every title immediatly yay!" which was fixed, but the wepon wasnt, you used to be able to drop it (once picking it up you got 10000000 of them) and dropping one of them killed every enemy in a zone, finishing missions and vanquishing with ease. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:23, 3 February 2008 (UTC)